Talk:Kuunavang
Revert note Just a note on the reversion, Kuunavang was in multiple locations, not just one place last night. Plus we really should hold off on putting a location for him until we see him in the final game (where Undead Gwen will be riding him and raining fire down on the players). --Rainith 06:42, 28 March 2006 (CST) isn't that a spoiler? Obligatory Star Wars quote "Look at the size of that thing!" No mob in Ch1 come close to that size (well, Glint and other dragons are a little close, but still quite a bit smaller). The Iron Forgeman is probably slightly bigger, but it's not a mob. -PanSola 22:39, 10 February 2006 (CST) :I think if it was standing on the ground, it would be just a little bigger than Glint. We cornered it in one district (yup, the infamous pathing bug) and we all surround it (it was apparently trying to get to another player who went far away). Basically, standing next to the dragon and fully zoomed out, my screen shows the lower half of its body. --Karlos 16:03, 27 March 2006 (CST) Profession All the skills had this greenish yellow background not associated with any profession. I will upload them when I get a chance. --Karlos 16:05, 27 March 2006 (CST) Lame :( Bested her in 13 minutes, with all henchies and got Master rank first try. I know I amnot that good, so, despite her devastating powers, something needs to be tweaked. I had like 100 guys with me in the mission, like every NPCS from Shing Jai all the way to Echovald Forest was there. :) --Karlos 07:05, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :Kv's voice actress is even worse than Glint's. Why is the voice acting so generally crappy in Guild Wars anyhow? The only good VA they've had so far is the one for Confessor Dorian — Stabber ✍ 10:44, 30 April 2006 (CDT) ::It's a lot cheaper to hire the programmers and their relatives to do voice acting than it is to hire a professional? XD --Tinarto 11:32, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :::I think Karlos beat my time but yeah I got Master rank fist try too. Whats funny is there are people already stuck on that mission calling it another THK. | Chuiu 11:39, 30 April 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah, they get VERY cheesey and crappy voice actors. The worst, by far, is Danika who is supposed to be a countess but has a very ghetto like accent. Her worst line is in the Eternal Grove mission with "Here they come.. More Luxons!" She sounds like she has a frog in her throat. Blech! --Karlos 18:25, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :::Actually, I should redact my earlier comment. Elder Rhea's voice is also well done. The only way it could have been better is if she pulled out a crackpipe and started doing lines. — Stabber ✍ 19:29, 30 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Don't you use rocks with a crackpipe? I thought lines were done with powdered cocaine. --Rainith 19:33, 30 April 2006 (CDT) <--Probably showing his ignorance with illicit drugs. :::::You're probably right, or, at least, Wikipedia:Crackpipe agrees with you. Yay topic drift. — Stabber ✍ 09:45, 1 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::The bad thing about this mission: I tried it 3 times. The first 2 times, someone entered on the luxon side (I was playing Kurzick). The 2 parties were split and we eventually died before we meet. At the third time, no luxon entered, we got 8 more henchies with us and our group of 16+ people just rolled over the mission (getting master as well). This should not be much easier if noone on the other side enters. --Xeeron 07:19, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::That's because if no one enters on the other side then you have all fifteen henchies with you on the same side from the beginning. Fifteen henchies is a... a multitude. F G 07:23, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, lame... took 12 minutes on first try. In my opinion, one thing should be changed: Even if there is no other player team, the other henchie team should start from the other side. :| --62.142.254.31 08:01, 7 May 2006 (CDT) ::Took me 7:13 to compelte and got Master's. Had all Henchmen (15 of them) and we focused attacks on Kuunavang. We didn't fight any waves of afflicted as our damage was enough to trigger the cutscene (I was using a Rit Channeling/Spike build). "Killing" her at the end was very very easy. --MagickElf666 14:41, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Why ranger? just wondering. -PanSola 15:46, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :Just answered this on Talk:Shiro Tagachi, but I think it's because of Corrupted Breath. Only rangers use preparations. F G 15:56, 7 May 2006 (CDT) ::Ahh, good catch, thanks.-PanSola 16:00, 7 May 2006 (CDT) Why R/E and not E/R? A great big firey dragon with lightning spells and a a preparation does not scream R/E to me Skuld 16:48, 7 May 2006 (CDT) Does she have any resistances? I'm looking at a Fiery bow String and Bow Grip of Dragonslaying +20% in my backpack, and I'm itching to know... ;)--Kingrames 21:32, 17 May 2006 (CDT) When I was fighting her, I used Kindle Arrows which would have done +17 fire damage, but instead it only did 6 damage against her. So she has a pretty strong armor level against fire damage, but that's all I know noninterruptability It'd be nice to list the specific skills that are not interruptable. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:38, 23 May 2006 (CDT) "Kuunavang is immune to interrupts" :Note:This section has been moved here from User talk:Tetris L -- 02:49, 7 June 2006 (CDT) I don't think that's true. I have interrupted her before. — Stabber ✍ 02:11, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :What skill did you use? Several people have reported that her spells as well as her other skills cannot be interrupted by Mesmer or Ranger interrupts. Infact I can't confirm myself, but I assumed that she is immune to at least some interrupts, just like the Lich Lord. -- 02:17, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::Her Spores/Scales with a ranger. Don't remember which skill(s) exactly. It was on top of the Harvest Temple, so her interruptibility might be higher there. Or it might have been stealth changed because this was back on April 29 and I haven't taken any other interrupting classes that far into the game. — Stabber ✍ 02:25, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :::Ranger pug party member of mine interrupted Corrupted Dragon Scales yesterday (w/ her in flight), although only once out of like, fifteen times. Either he blew hard or there's some super weirdness of death :P --Tinarto 02:34, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::::User: Dargon added an interesting note to User talk:Curse You: "Kuunavang's skills can indeed be interrupted, but it takes atleast two interrupts. I know this due to getting mastery on the mission with a group of guildmates. We had 2 rangers on the team who did nothing but target her with interrupts to keep the scales off us. It was over a week ago, but if memory serves, they only missed one batch of scales." So we have a new theory: It takes two interrupts?! -- 03:18, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :::::If two interrupts can consistently interrupt her, then this is a valid theory. Otherwise, if each interrupt has a 50% chance of failure, say, then the expected number of interruption skills needed to interrupt her would be 2. — Stabber ✍ 03:21, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::Two interrupts per spell would be supported by what Tinarto mentioned: If you have only one interrupter you are unlikely to hit twice while Kuunavang is casting, but that may result in only interrupting once in a while. If you had just a 50% failure chance the probability of only interrupting 1 out of 15 times is really small. --Chi Li 03:38, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::Yabbut was it 1 out of 15 per skill Kv uses? We need someone try to interrupt Kv only once per skill (Kv's skill, that is) for something like 20 skills to get a good idea of the probability of interruption per interrupt skill used. I am fairly certain that the two interrupts per skill theory is wrong. — Stabber ✍ 03:41, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Sorry, I just assumed that one interrupter could not possibly let loose 15 interrupts per skill Kv uses (as in Kv casts one spell for a very long time and during that time one single interrupter fires multiple interrupts). Maybe it's not just "two interrupts per skill" but "two interrupts from different interrupters per skill"? So one interrupter wouldn't be enough (or had a very small chance of success) but two different interrupters had a near 100% chance of success? That's at least what I assumed while reading the posts above. Agreed on the Research needed. --Chi Li 03:57, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::That corresponds with my observations. I wasn't sure what to make of it, but now that I read this it makes perfectly sense. I played this mission with my ele as mesmer secondary, using Power Spike and Power Return. Often, Power Spike wasn't enough to interrupt her, only immediately following with Power Return did the job. I think there may have been occations when one interrupt was enough, but I am not sure if there was someone else in my or the other party trying to interrupt her. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 04:02, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Category:Research needed ::::::Wait a minute. Kuunavang's skills are "skills" not "spells" neither Power Return nor Power Spike should even work on her to begin with. I interrupted her Dragon Scales a few times with Cry of Frustration, though not every time and I could never interrupt Dark Chain Lightning. When I had the full henchies from the Luxon Side, they owned her. Daeman and Aurora could interrupt her quite frequently. A guild group we had saw a strange phenomenon. The mesmer had a hard time interrupting her with Cry and Leech Sig, but the Ranger had a much easier time with Savage shot. Not sure what to make of all of it. --Karlos 07:34, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::Dragon Scales and Dragon Spores are spells not skills so normal spellbreaker is enough, you just have to interrupt those spells twice. ::::My group of two rangers and a bow-wielding A/R (plus henches) just interrupted her *a lot* and beat her in 10:24. We didn't stock up on interrupts, either... each of us just had one or two, and saved them for the scale drops. She only dropped them once... --HopefulNebula 23:20, 14 June 2006 (CDT) I can confirm that power spike, leech signet, distraction shot and savage shot are (alone) all not sufficient to interrupt Kuunavang. However the theory of more then one interrupt being needed sounds good. However it might have to be 1 interrupt from 2 different people instead of just 2 interrupts. It could also be a higher number than 2. All I know for sure is that the above skills alone dont do the job, but that there definitly is some way to interrupt her. --Xeeron 06:02, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :What about a Necromancer using both Spinal Shivers and Shivers of Dread? --Macros 16:31, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::A little bit of my own research to add here. Recent (limited) tests I performed indicate that 2 interrupts (savage shot and distracting shot) from one source didn't seem to cut it. I was unable to score an interrupt through about 6 different castings of the scales/spores skills, even though both shots hit. Alternatively when I brought along the interrupt ranger hench many successful interrupts were scored. I assume Choking Gas and Broad Head Arrow had nothing to do with it as they only work on spells, and that the result was due to his other 2 interrupts plus the 2 I carried. Another experience, in a group with 3 rangers all with 2+ interrupts, nearly every usage of the spores/scales skills was interrupted. I currently favor either the 3 or more interrupts theory or the 2 or more interrupts from alternate sources theory, and intend on doing some more testing on it later. --Zampani 12:58, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::Can test the Spinal Shivers and Shivers of Dread theory. Friend of mine has an A/N with Shivers of Dread and icy daggers almost there. I'll just kidnap it when she gets there and buy Spinal Shivers. Although I suppose if each hit counts as two interrupts that might not be that much help... Armond 14:46, 15 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Let's try Spinal Shivers/Shivers of Dread and hit her with Shatterstone, or Maelstrom! Since she is technically a boss, Shatterstone should trigger in 1.5 seconds instead of 3, because bosses have half hex-duration, right? --MagickElf666 14:45, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Isn't Kuunavang a boss?? ...See title. --Arkhyn, 09:09, 29 June 2006 :From Boss: "Bosses are bigger and tougher versions of regular mobs. They usually have a slightly higher level than the corresponding mob (i.e. if a regular Grawl has level 4, a Grawl boss might have level 6). There are bosses for almost every type of opponent in the game. Bosses usually have the same skills as their conventional counterpart. Every time a boss is killed, the party gets a 2% Morale Boost and all the party members' skills are recharged, including Resurrection Signets." Kuunavang can't be killed right? so no morale boost and there is no aura, in the sense of video games Kuunavang is a boss; a creature that most but killed inorder to continue the adventure. however in the terms of Guild Wars and what makes a boss, Kuunavang is not a boss at all. Just the same as Shiro --Jamie 06:59, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :Thanks for the clarification. I haven't played Factions so I was guessing it was a boss. --Arkhyn, 09:20, 29 June 2006 ::What if we add some kind of category for quasi-bosses like Glint, Shiro, Rotscale, Focus of Hanaku and Flame Djinns? -- Gordon Ecker 04:30, 20 July 2006 (CDT) You could add the Behemoths that drop Totem Axes. :::That's a good idea - Unique Enemies or similar would work, since there's only one of each in the game. Lich_Lord would also go there. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 10:42, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Wouldn't work for Flame Djinns then, as there are multiple of them. --Rainith 11:12, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :Can Kuunavang be killed? No, If you look when you get her health down to 0 an effect similar to divine intervention kicks in and restores her life to full. At no point do you actually kill kuunavang. --Kal_Agrim Kuunavang is succeptible to interrupts To interrup Kuunavang, you must use specific interrupt skills such as Dirsupting Chop which states taht it interrupts the foes action, rather than power spike or power block which dirupt spells only. :Many of Kuunavang's skills are spells. As noted at Talk:Unwaking_Waters_(mission)#Weirdness interrupting Kuunavang cry of frustration failed to work even though it can interrupt anything (like disrupting chop). --68.142.14.45 10:35, 18 July 2006 (CDT) Ok ok It's not hard guys. You just have to read what your told about her carefully... The person in the unwaking waters will tell you that she's resistant to interupts and they have a 50% chance of not working. The next point of oddness is the type of skills kuunavang uses. Corrupted breath: Preperation Skill Dragon Scales: Spell Dragon Spores: Spell Dark lightning: Attack skill Renewing corruption: Stance Now then game mechanics. Stances can never be intrupted... Ever. They can be ended prematurely by some other skills of the game. ANYTHING THAT DISRUPTS A SKILL **WILL** DISRUPT A SPELL ASWELL. But If somthing specifies It only distrupts spells it will fail to disrupt a "skill" as skill appears higher up on the taxonimy of the game mechanics. Backfire will not trigger on kunavang when she uses dark chain lighing because it specifies that its an "attack" not a spell. however this actually leaves her more open to other kinds of disruption. many Mesmer and elementalist attacks effect foes whitch are attacking "Lighing javalin" Interrupts attacking foes. and if you hit her with this it will be calculated against the 50% constituion bonus she gets. Clumbsieness from the mesmer line is the most effective spell against "attacks" in this manner as that dosen't actually interrupt her it rather causes her attack to "fail" A failure is different from an interrupt in that there is no way to stop it happening even to kuuvange and will bypass her 50% anti-interrupt rate or even a glyph of concentration if she had it. You can also cause the spells to fail via skills like spellbreaker. you must read your skill discription carefully to know when to use it and what it specifically effects and when. Do you get it now? Species I suspect that the corrupted form of Kuunavang might count as Afflicted, she has the distinctive tumors. -- Gordon Ecker 04:30, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :Well, this should be testable. There's lotsa afflicted near Kuunavang. Does Edge of Extinction do anything to her? --Kit Engel 22:12, 6 September 2006 (CDT) ::Not "afflicted"... "sickened" woulld be the propper term. corrupted, but not totally corrupted.--Coloneh RIP 22:18, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::Yeah like Yijo Tahn on Shing Jea Island, he has the green cloud around him but no other visible tumors/cysts. --MagickElf666 14:49, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Health Insert non-formatted text here Can we get proof of the 6120 health? Not that I'm doubting the find, but I'm wondering how we found out specifically how much health she has... --Armond Warblade (talk) 13:52, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :I'm interrested in this as well, especially since I doubt it's 6120 HP. I believe it's more than that. — Galil 21:15, 4 September 2006 (CDT) Images Can we get an image of the corrupted version of Kuunavang as well? -- Gordon Ecker 21:49, 6 September 2006 (CDT) Idea I have an idea... W/N with 14 Strength. Grenth's Balance, Ignore Pain, Awaken the Blood, BiP, Blood Ritual. (or whatever its called), no sup runes except for vigor. Armor with most health or most energy. Have a monk with skills like Gift of Health, and a ranger with Fertile Season. Then have the warrior with a blood cesta and idol start attackibng KV. Cast AtB, BiP, then wait for AtB to wear off. Cast Blood ritual. You should have 1% max health. Then cast Grenth's Balance. It should steal lots of health (about 600). Rinse and repeat. It only takes 10 times, less if others are attacking KV. You have to attack KV so health doesnt start to regen. But make sure your not targeted. If there are other health boosting skills I'm not aware of, add em in. :Um, your W/N would be using 2 elites then (Grenth's Balance and Blood is Power). Let me know how that works out for you. ;) --Rainith 17:12, 9 September 2006 (CDT) and you wont be able to reach her with melee :) i may be late, but still: There ar epoints on wich you can melee her, i thought twice (i've struck her with my assassin wielding daggers) Any celestial skill for Paragons or Dervishes Basically what I just put, does anyone know if she offers any to them. :From what's been put other places in the Wiki (I haven't gotten that far with my Para or Derv), they get Celestial Summoning, like Rits. - Ayumbhara 03:13, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Psychic Distraction I'm doing the test atm to know if the "Disable" form the elite mesmer skill Psychic Distraction would be enough to make her fail. Big Bow 06:32, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Big Bow Well it worked for me. People can canfirm as well. A PD hero does a nice job. Big Bow 22:44, 2 October 2007 (UTC) check star strike why does it's link doesnt work? what happened? :does it say,"not a valid wikia? [[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|''dyl]] 16:30, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Spores are spirits... except when they aren't. Is it just me or are spores a case of having your cake and eating it to? You can't hex them, poison them or make them bleed (they're spirits!)... but can't steal them with Signet of Binding, destroy them with Gaze of Fury or spam Spiritual Pain at them (they're not spirits!). Thanks ANet, for keeping up your tradition of legendary consistency. :Ah, yes, dual classification. I love doing that on Warcraft III, using the World Editor. Units can be classified as Ally and Enemy. Using both in itself doesn't do a lot, except you can now use ''every spell on it. However, if you make spells and attacks target only Non-allies (rather than Enemies), they cannot be used at all on the Ally+Enemy unit (because the unit is an ally, but it cannot be used on allies, despite being an enemy). I think the same thing is going on with "Only a spirit when it's positive"-spores. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:46, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::They still burn like twigs. >:D RoseOfKali 06:43, 1 August 2009 (UTC)